Who's The Baby?
by Determined Artist
Summary: Taking a visit to his brother's house, T.K.O soon finds himself having to, not only to take of his baby niece, but his sick little brother.
1. Chapter 1

T.K.O walked to his twin brother's house. K.O didn't call him last night and today, which was odd because his brother, a lot like their mom would call him up or texted to see if he was alright. Gah, they could be such worrywarts.

As he made it to the door way, he could hear the sounds of a baby crying. No doubt, it was his months old niece needing something. However, he didn't hear K.O though. That was a bit worrisome, but as he opened the door his panic mode started to go up and his eyes widen. He saw the sight of his niece in her high-chair wailing while her dad was lying on ground motionless on the kitchen floor. This was not good.

Rushing to his brother's side, he picked him up and turned him to see his face. K.O had his eyes closed and painting heavily. As he placed the hand on younger brother's forehead, he felt it heat up. Yep. K.O was sick. The idiot must have worked himself too much. typical.

He got up and picked his brother up bridal style, carrying him to the living room. Placing his twin on the couch, he went and grabbed the blanket on the bed and an ice pack. When he came back, he lied the blanket over his brother and the ice pack on his forehead.

Now that was taken care of, it was time to tend to his niece.


	2. Chapter 2

T.K.O grumbled at the thought. Taking care of babies had never been his strength. It was no surprise to anyone that K.O was the one who took care of his and Dendy's daughter all by himself. Oh, It's not like his wife nor others didn't try to help him. K.O however, told them that he was okay and they backed off, though neither the older twin nor anyone else thought it would have gotten this bad.

As T.K.O head back to the kitchen, where the baby calmed down a bit, he got a spoon out of the drawer, picked the food cup off the floor, and tear the plastic lid off the cup.

It seems like the baby knew what her uncle going to do, because it was at that moment she kept her mouth shut, glaring at him; as soon T.K.O scooped some baby food and brought to her face.

T.K.O glared back before taking a spoonful of baby food and put it towards his Niece's mouth, but the Kappa-hybrid gave turned her head to the side. He tried again, but the same thing happen. He soon thought of another idea. Tying what his brother would do in this situation, he made airplane noises while moving the spoon in circles. Again the girl didn't opened her mouth.

"AGH! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled.

Just then, a noise sprang up from the living room. He groaned. It sounds like his brother's up.


	3. Chapter 3

T.K.O walked aback into the living room and sure enough K.O was indeed up. His brother was in front of the couch, swaying side to side a bit almost like a of hair. Just as his brother was about fall down, he caught him.

"T.K.O?" The younger sibling questioned with a scratchy voice as he help sat him back on the couch in a tad of a slowed pace. K.O thanked him before looking side to side with a worried face. Uh... where's Carol?"

Yes, K.O did named his daughter after their mother. He wanted to, after he was suggested it by their friends, Enid and Rad. The grand mother loved it and his wife was happy about it, so he went with it.

"Dada, Dada!"

"Ah, oh no, Carol? I got to-" His little brother said as he was about to get back up again, but T.K.O stopped him.

"Stay?!" He commanded scowling and pointing a finger at him, like a misbehave puppy.

After seeing K.O's sadden face and could be sure that his brother wasn't going to try to go off again, T.K.O walked back into the kitchen, grabbed his energetic niece, placed her in one arm, and brought her into the living room.

"Dada, Dada!" The little hybrid said as she held her arms to her papa.

"Carol?" K.O called out as he did the same. Once he handed Carol to his brother, K.O let a small sigh. "Thanks T.K.O. Well I guess i got to-" His brother tried to get back up again, but just like the last time, T.K.O put a stop to that.

"No. You're lying down." He commanded.

"But... I'm feeling fine."

"You're too sick K.O."

"T.K.O?" K.O said in a serious tone.

T.K.O could see that he was getting on K.O's nerves, when he started glare at him, but T.K.O wasn't going to let his brother weasel his way out it. He been with him for too long to know that he shouldn't be fooled by his brother's 'can do anything' mask.

"You can't even stand own you two feet, you fool."

"But, what about Carol?"

"I'll take care of the kid."

K.O sighed once more appearing defeated. "Fine. Just be careful with her. she's still a baby?"

"I know that." As if would intentionally harm to the child.

"Dada." The baby spoke up with a sadden face.

"Aw, it's alright Carol. Your uncle T.K.O will take care of you." K.O said with a bit of a beam before handing before hand his daughter back.

T.K.O watched K.O lie back down and returning the ice pack to his head. His brother looked him before heading off to the kitchen for the third time.


	4. Chapter 4

T.K.O took his niece back too the kitchen and put her back in the high-chair. He gotten the cup off the table and tried to feed his little family member again. Despite Carol's sadden face, she ate the food he gave her.

Once the food was gone, he was wondering if he should burp the girl, but she soon solve that problem. The next thing the purple themed uncle knew, the baby holding out her arms saying "Twacko? Twacko?"

He raised a brow. Twacko? What was she trying to say? Taco? Why asking for a taco? It just confused him to no-end. He picked his niece up, which quieted her, and took her to the living room where he placed in her play pen that was a few distance away from her dad, who was still sleeping on the coach.

T.K.O sighed before going to the restroom and getting a spoon from the kitchen and some medicine from the medicine cabinet. After reading the instructions of the medicine, he went back to the living room and shook his little brother's shoulder.

As soon as he saw, K.O stir, T.K.O waste no time in filling the spoon with the Medicine. "T.K.O, what's up?" His brother asked before the longer hair twin shoved the spoon into K.O mouth.

"Yuck." The brown eyed twin uttered after he swallowed and T.K.O took the spoon out. The older brother soon stuck another spoonful in his brother's mouth before he could say more. "T.K.O?" K.O asked, looking at him with sadden eyes.

"Would you stop being a big baby?"

Just as his brother groaned and T.K.O set down the medicine a familiar voice sprang up "TWACO?"

The men looked over to see the Carol not in her play pen.

"Ah, oh my gosh! We got to-" K.O said as he was struggling to get up again, but T.K.O didn't give him an opportunity and pushed his brother back down.

"I'll go look for her." He said in a stern tone.

"Oh, Okay." K.O said softly looking completely drained.

As T.K.O went and searched for his missing niece, he heard snoring in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

As his brother slept, T.K.O followed the sound trail, until he went into K.O and Dendy's bedroom. He saw the little girl on the floor, pulling the havey looking blanket down.

"TWACKO!"

He snatched the baby away right before the cloth fell. "Twacko." The girl said, appearing as if she trying to get the blanket. His confused expression turned into a face palmed. Should have known that his niece was trying to help her dad. His niece, being so much like his brother and mother was bad enough, why on a flying french toast was he the only one in his family that doesn't have a hero-complex?

T.K.O picked the blanket up and head back to the living room. He placed the kappa-hybrid in the pen again, before moving K.O to lie down on couch and put the covers over him. His brother didn't move, just slept, which was a good thing. The last thing he needed was for K.O to get more sick.

The long hair anti-hero went out to the kitchen, but not before looking back at his little niece, who fallen asleep. He made himself a sandwich. As was about to finish, heard some noises. Peaking towards the door way he saw K.O leaning on the side wall, painting. He groand. Getting up, he walked to his brother and put his arm over his neck.

"Thanks T.K.O." K.O said in a soft tone.

The purple eyed brother a sigh. "What do you need?"

"Oh, I need to go."

As he felt K.O squirming a bit, he knew what his brother mean. T.K.O guided his brown eyed brother to the bath room and let him do his business before taking him back to the couch.

"Twacko! Twacko!" Carol's voiced popped up.

Both brothers raised and eye brow. looking on the floor they found the baby next to them, sitting, and holding out a stuff animal.

"Twacko?"

"Agh, Why dose she keeps saying that?" He asked in frustration.

"Guess she's want's a taco?" K.O questioned, picking up his daughter while she still had her stuff animal and holding her on his lap.

"Twacko?" she said.

"Aw, sorry Carol, we can't give a taco. You're too young."

"TWACKO!" The girl wailed, letting go the stuff animal.

As K.O held his ears, T.K.O grabbed the baby and held her, that somehow made Carol quiet down; not that he was complaining.

"Thanks T.K.O." His younger sibling thanked, struggling to give a smile. Soon T.K.O noticed his brother starting to node-off. He went and put his niece back the pen before getting K.O to lie down and put the stuff animal beside him.

Needless to say it didn't take long before his twin was fast asleep. Looking back the play pen, he saw Carol looking at him with a smile look her face. Not really sure what that was about, he raised an eye-brow before heading back to kitchen to finish his sandwich.


	6. Chapter 6

Right after the purple eyed uncle was done, he heard an all too familiar voice yelling "TWACKO!" followed by loud crying.

He groaned, knowing full well that his niece wanted something. He got and out to the living room. Turning, he saw Carol crying. As T.K.O head over and picked the girl up, a stench hit his nose. Face palming himself at the relisation on what Carol wanted, he set the baby back down and look for the blasted dippers.

Seconds later, he found them; luckily for him someone left then out. He walked back and got his niece of the pen. T.K.O got the one piece yellow pajamas off, tossed the old dipper in the trash, and got the new dipper on. After he finished he noticed that something looked off. He raised an eye brow struggling to figure out what.

The baby glared at him before he saw Carol looking as if she was going to throw a punch and everything flashed bright blue. The long hair man's sight went to black.

The next thing he knew, he felt himself lying on the floor, while voices was chatting in the background. Just as the purple eyed man sat up, he put a hand on his head and heard a scratchy voice saying "T.K.O."

He turned found himself face to face with his sister-in-law.

"Hm? It appears that you were knock by my daughter's attack."

He growled and stood up. Like he needed that information?

T.K.O looked over to see K.O sitting on the couch.

"Sorry T.K.O." his little brother said. "I don't know what gotten into her!"

Just writing it off the girl was copying him after hearing all of those phone calls he had with his brother about him being called cute.

Turbo K.O turned and saw his niece in Dendy's arms, giving him a sadden look. "It appears as though Carol's dipper was not correctly."

He groaned. Not his fault that he was clueless about that. He forgotten what the taught him in high-school.

"Since K.O's quite and T.K.O proven himself to be incapable of doing the task, I 'll change Carol's dipper."

"Fine." He uttered in annoyance.

"Oh, okay thanks." K.O smile as the Kappa woman took the baby away.

Once the girls left, T.K.O crossed his arms and sat next to his brother who gained back his tired face.

"Thanks T.K.O for helping with Carol."

Despite him looking his brother in the eyes and looking at his knees, he could still feel his brother struggling to look happy."

"With a little more work, you'll be grate at this parent stuff."

"TWACKO!"

Just then Dendy came back in with a crying Carol when was trying to get out of her mother's arms.

"Uh, what's wrong?" K.O asked in a panic tone.

"I don't... know." Dendy replied as she was struggling to keep Carol from getting of her arms.

T.K.O turned to see his little brother struggling to stand up. "I 'm com-" However, he didn't succeed sat back down.

With other no other option left and a desire to stop everything, the purple eyed brother got up and snatched the Kappa-hybrid out of her mother's arms.

It was at this moment that Carol quieted down. The next thing T.K.O knew his niece gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed red though he slightly.

"Twacko." The baby girl said giving a sadden face.

"Hm? It appears that Carol feels sorry about attacking you. acquiring that from K.O's side?" Dendy questioned.

"Oh, I get it." K.O spoken up. "She trying to say your name this whole time. Wow she must already like you, T.K.O?"

"Twacko. Twacko. Twacko."

"Of course she dose. I 'm her favorite uncle." he said with pride.

Just then, he felt himself being hugged around the neck by his niece, while hearing "Twacko" in a happier tone, but ignored it.


End file.
